


U for Underwater

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [21]
Category: DCU, Mera : Queen of Atlantis (comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mera Deserves Better, Queen of Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Arthur might no longer be King of Atlantis. But Mera is its Queen and she will be strong.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 5





	U for Underwater

Atlantis stretches out across the ocean floor. The city is splendid and precious and so often under threat. And Mera is its Queen. The actual regent now, not just married to the King. Her lips thin at the thought. Arthur is still up on the shore, far away from the home that abandoned him. Yet she is here because she is needed. She will do her duty. Not for power, like her brother-in-law or her first family. Mera will fight for Atlantis and her people. A Warrior Queen as their sword and shield. She will be, must be, strong enough.


End file.
